


Silenced

by Sorablood



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Mute - Freeform, Porn, Sign Language, Silenced, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorablood/pseuds/Sorablood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seirei daughter of Stein and Spirit has a virus on her vocal cords. It is unknown if Stein will be able to save her before it spreads and finds its way to her heart and slowly kills her. Rated M for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Virus

**Author's Note:**

> This will be mostly about my OC some SpiritxStein their is yaoi/lemon in the second chapter.  
> Enjoy

In Death City it was a sunny day without a cloud in the sky and the flowers where starting to bloom. The grass was getting greener and the water was sparkling when the sunlight hit it just right. There was a girl playing in the meadow she had pail skin and shoulder length hair that was the color of a blood red and she also had emerald green eyes that glistened at the newly born flowers. She was wearing a strapped dress that was the color of sky blue that came up a to her knees that would flutter when the wind blew; it had a pictures of a flowers stitched on to it. Her knee high socks where white except for all the grass and mud stains on them and her shinny bell buckle shoes with mud on the tips. As the young girl played around in the flowers she was obvious to an older girl walking up behind her. The older girl had blond hair that folded off her shoulders and blew around she also had bright green eyes. She was wearing a purple tank top and a ruffled skirt that was white with purple on the edges; she also had on thigh high socks that where blue with stares on them and lace up shoes. The older girl finally broke the silence.

"Seirei" the older girl said causing the young red head girl to turn around to see who was calling for her.

"MAKA!" the little girl screamed and stopped what she was doing and ran over to the older girl and hugged her.

"Hi little sister" Maka greeted the little girl as she hugged her back.

"What are you doing hear I thought you had a mission?" Seirei asked.

"I got done with it sooner than expected." Maka replied and put Seirei down.

"Wow was it hard?" Seirei asked.

"A little but nothing is to hard for your big sister." Maka said as she gave a big smile.

"Come on lets go inside. It's getting a little to windy out here." She said again as they started walking away from the flower patch.

They came to a big house that was covered in stitches and the door was wide open. Then they started hearing this noise coming closer and closer to them as they waited at the entrance finally someone game rolling out but fell down at the door way. The man looked at the two girls. He was still lying down from his fall.

"Hello Maka, hello Seirei." The man greeted as he got up.

"Hi professor" Maka said.

"You sure know how to make an entrance daddy." Seirei said as she started walking inside.

"So I take it you finished your mission early." Stein asked Maka as they went inside.

"Yeap I am also trying to avoid my father. Any ideas where he is?" Maka asked.

"Don't bother hiding trust me I know you cant hide from Spirit." Stein said.

"Great"

"Mister Maka" Stein called out.

"Yeah"

"Not that it is any of my business, but how long have you had this grudge against your father?" Stein questioned.

Maka hesitated then spoke "Uhh a long time I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"So around twelve to fourteen years correct?" Stein estimated.

"I guess so" Maka replied.

"Interesting I ask because he wants so very much, for you to talk to him and try to work it out it was a long time ago." Stein said as he turned the screw in his head.

"I can never forgive him for cheating on my mother all thoughts times!" Maka said her back facing Stein.

"I understand"

"Sorry but I have to go to the library and finish studying." Maka said.

"Of corse" Stein said.

"Bye Maka" Seirei waved.

"Bye Seirei bye professor" Maka said and headed out the door.

"Seirei if you need me I'll be in my office." Stein said.

"Okay daddy" Seirei said and laded down on the couch. A few minutes passed and another man entered the house.

"Hi Seirei" The man said.

"Hi mom" Seirei finally said as pulled herself up to look at the death scythe.

"Anything special happen to day?" Spirit asked.

"Not much although Maka did come back early." Seirei said as she fallowed him into the kitchen.

"MAKA is back!" Spirit yelled.

Seirei nodded "She was here a few minutes ago."

"And off course I missed her." Spirit added on as he started putting the groceries away.

"Oh well I'll catch her later today."

"Yeah good luck with that" Seirei said under breath, but loud enough her mom could hear.

"And what is that supposed to mean." Spirit said as he crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Seirei said.

"Then you might want to work on your side comments." Spirit said "Out with it."

"Ok, ok Maka is avoiding you" Seirei said.

Spirit got this sad look on his face when he heard that but pushed it off. "I wish I could just talk to her like we used to." Spirit said.

"I m sorry mom" Seirei said.

"Well at least I got one daughter who doesn't hate me." Spirit said as he picked her up and put her on the counter. "I got you your favorite cookies." He added on and gave her one and put the rest away.

"YAY cookie! Thanks mom" Seirei said as she got down off the counter and ran off with her cookie.

"You spoil her," Stein said as he walked in.

"I cant help it" Spirit said as he shrugged his shoulders. "That girl is just to cute how can you not spoil her." Stein roiled his eyes and gave Spirit a quick kiss before he changed the topic.

"You know Maka was here earlier?" Stein stated.

"Yeah Seirei told me she is still avoiding me." Spirit said.

"You should probably go talk to her." Stein said.

"If I can get her to listen." Spirit remarked. Just then he heard Seirei coughing in the other room. Spirit went in to check on her.

"Seirei are you okay?" Spirit asked.

"I'm fine just a cough (cough)" Seirei coughed again.

"Lets go get you some medicine." Spirit said picking her up.

"No! Not that gross grape medicine." Seirei whinnied.

"You want to get better don't you?" Spirit said.

"It is just a cough mom!" Seirei said.

"Senpai it's just a cough loosen up." Stein said as he sat in his swivel chair.

"Your really the one to talk screw head." Spirit said sarcastically.

Stein laughed a little at the joke before saying. "Maka is probably in the library. If you want to talk to her you better do it soon."

"Okay, okay I m going don't your screw to tight." Spirit said still holding Seirei.

"Seirei you want to come with me to the library?"

"Yeah" Seirei said. "Bye daddy (cough)" Spirit and Seirei left out the door to go to the library hoping Maka was there.

At the library

"There's Maka" Seirei said running over to Maka.

"Oh hi Seirei what are you doing here?" Maka asked then noticing her dad.

"Mom wanted to talk to you (cough)." Seirei said coughing even more.

"I m not in the mood to talk to Death Scythe!" Maka said and went back to her book.

"Maka cant you (cough) give him a (cough) chance." Seirei begged.

"Okay fine. You know Seirei you should really do something about that cough." Maka said as she got up and walked over to her dad.

"Hi Maka welcome back from your mission." Spirit started off with that normal goofy smile on his face.

"I know you want to talk to me about something other than my mission." Maka said.

"Wel-l I…..I uhhh" Spirit hesitated.

"You want to talk about the divorce don't you?" Maka said.

"Maka that was a long time ago." Spirit sighed and replied.

"But its something you don't forget." Maka said. "Why did you cheat on momma?"

"Uhhhhh" Spirit hesitated again before saying. "I know whatever I say wont be good enough for you. But I think I cheated because I wasn't happy."

"Bu-t you alwa-" Maka said before she was cut off.

"Not unhappy being with Kami unhappy with being with a women."

"Wha-t" Maka asked all confused.

"Well when me and Stein where young. Their was a rumor going around saying we where a couple and they where sort of right." Spirit said.

"Sort of" Maka repeated.

"Well we did make out a few times and-" Spirit said as he got cut off.

"Gross" Maka couldn't help but say.

"Anyway when I met your mother and we started going out she asked me if I wanted to be her weapon, because she thought I could become a death scythe faster then I would have been with Stein. I started think about it and no matter how strong Stein was he wasn't as devoted to it as much I was cause of his studies always got in the way. He would study way more than he had to; so I though we should switch partners. When I talked to him about it he didn't say much I think he was just in too much shock to believe it. Then we switched I got Kami and he got Marie, but he and Marie didn't last long as partners." Spirit explained.

"Why?" Maka asked.

"I think it was because if he wasn't going to have the weapon he wanted he didn't want to have a weapon at all." Spirit said.

"Papa you know I can never forgive you for cheating on momma, but I'll try cause that is a really good reason why you did it in the first place." Maka said. "Besides I did get on good thing out of it." As she looked at Seirei who was reading a picture book, but her cough getting worse.

"Don't you think you should give her some medicine?" Maka asked.

"I was going to but Stein said to wait if it got worse. And I think it has gotten worse enough." Spirit said walking over to Seirei and picking her up. "Lets get you some medicine."

"Anything but that gross (cough) grape medicine." Seirei whinnied as Spirit carried her out the door along with Maka behind him heading back home.

Home

"Daddy" Seirei said walking into the kitchen where Stein was. "My throat still hurts."

"Hmmm" Stein thought as he picked her up and put her on the counter to get a better view of her throat. "Say aw"

"Awwwwww" Seirei said as her dad looked down her throat.

"What the-" Stein started to say before Spirit interrupted.

"What's wrong?" Spirit asked.

"I am just going to take a x-ray of her throat to make sure." Stein said and picked up Seirei and put her down on the floor. "Maka can you take Seirei to the x-ray room?"

"Sure professor Stein." Maka said. "Come on Seirei." She said again as Seirei ran over to her and they walked out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her throat?" Spirit asked again as Stein pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"I m not positive but I think there is some sort of virus on her vocal cords." Stein said as he puffed out some smoke.

"VIR-!" Spirit would have yelled if Stein didn't cover his mouth with his hand.

"Shhhhhhh" Stein shushed him and took his hand off Spirit's mouth.

"A virus are you sure?" Spirit said a lot more quietly, but anxious.

"For once I hope I'm wrong." Stein said as he and Spirit walked to the x-ray room where Maka and Seirei where waiting. Maka was looking down Seirei's throat.

"What is wrong with her throat?" Maka asked as she looked at Stein.

"Come with me Maka" Spirit said as he gestured Maka to come with him out to the other room. Maka then left the room with her dad.

"Papa what's going on?" Maka asked again as she and Spirit went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Maka" Spirit started then sighed trying to think of how to break the news to Maka. "Seirei… has some sort of virus on her vocal cords and it requires immediate surgery."

"WHAT?!" was all Maka could say as she went into complete shock after hearing the news. "She is going to be okay after the surgery right!" as she stood up.

"The virus hopefully hasn't spread." Spirit said still sitting down.

"And if it has?" Maka asked not really sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Spirit didn't say anything. Which made Maka even angrier not getting an answer she ran back to the x-ray room where Stein and Seirei where. When she got there and looked in the room she saw Seirei crying.

"M-maka….." Seirei said. Maka walked over to her looking at Stein who was trying to stop her from crying.

"What will happen if it has spread?" Maka asked and Spirit came back into the room.

Stein turned the screw in his head not wanting to answer either.

"TELL ME!" Maka demanded still holding on to the little girl who was still crying a little.

"If the virus has spread then it will slowly suffocate her." Stein finally said not looking Maka in the eye.

Maka's face went as white as a ghost. "N-no your lying you have to be LYING!"

"I wish I was." Stein said.

Maka's eyes started to fill with tears as she started to feel the little girl push her off and run over to Stein and grab him by the leg.

"Make it stop daddy (cough)" Seirei pleaded still hugging stein leg.

"I will" Stein said picking up the small girl. "I promises" he looked into the little girl's eyes still filled with tears she had his eyes, his dark green eyes.

"So she will be okay if the virus hasn't spread?" Maka asked.

"Yes and no. You see the virus is on her vocal cords and in order to remove the virus I am forced to remove her vocal cords as well; in other words she will never be able to speak again." Stein said as the little girl was still crying on his shoulder.

Maka then started feeling hot tears run down her face as she heard that.

"I m going to take a x-ray then put her under anesthesia and then perform the surgery." Stein said as he put her on the table to take an x-ray of her throat.

After Seirei's x-ray came out and she was about to be given the anesthesia.

"Seirei you are going to be okay." Spirit insured his daughter.

"Thanks mom" Seirei said as she lied down on the bed.

Maka walked up to the little girl and smiled.

"Thank you… Maka" where the last words Seirei said before Stein inserted the anesthesia into her with a shot. Seirei slowly started to feel sleepy and she closed her eyes and went into a deep slumber, which was Stein's que to start the surgery. Maka and Spirit left the room for Stein to start. Once Maka was in another room Spirit had one last thing to tell Stein.

"Be careful with her. She is only five years old." Spirit said to Stein.

"I promise" Stein insured him then he kissed him. "I wont let anything happen to her."

Spirit then walked to the living room where Maka was waiting on the couch.

"Maka how about we go for a walk." Spirit said trying to cheer her up.

She nodded in agreement and followed her dad out the door. They started walking into town.

"What do you think will be a good present for Seirei when she wakes up?" Spirit asked.

"She wont be able to talk anymore… um….. maybe a sign language book." Maka replied.

"That's a great idea!" Spirit said as they headed for a bookstore. Spirit was looking for a sign language book while Maka just sat down in a chair thinking to herself.

(What if she doesn't wake up? What if it already spread? What if?) Was all that was going threw Maka mind. (What if it was to late?!)

"I found one" Spirit said with a big smile on his face holding up a sign language book. Then he notice Maka was clutching to a small box she had in her hand.

"Maka?"

"Huh?!"

"What's in the box?" Spirit asked.

"Oh…. just a little souvenir I got for Seirei. While me and Soul where out on our mission." Maka replied.

Spirit smiled "You're a good big sister." Spirit said as he patted her on the head and went to go buy the book.

"I m going to the park" Maka said while her dad went to the register.

"You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine" Maka then left out the door and towards the park and saw a familiar boy sitting on one of the swings.

"Hi Soul" Maka greeted and sat in the swing next to her weapon.

"Hey where have you've been? I have been texting you all day." Soul asked.

"Oh…. Sorry" Maka replied.

"Maka"

"Hmm"

"What's wrong?" Soul asked.

"Why would you think something is wrong?" Maka asked as she looked down at her feet.

"I know you Maka and I can tell when your upset." Soul pointed out.

Maka sighed "Its Seirei."

"What about her?"

"She is in surgery right now" Maka said still looking down at her feet not wanting to look Soul in his red eyes.

"Woh what happen!" Soul asked.

"Professor Stein found a virus on her vocal cords." Maka said.

"She is going to be okay right?!" Soul asked he was very found of Seirei. Maka would often bring Seirei with her to practice and occasionally to school.

"I don't know, if it has already spread then it will slowly kill her, but if it hasn't she will live but she will never be ably to speak again." Maka explained.

"No way, are you sure?"

"Yes" Maka said. "My name was her first word and it was her last." She started to tear up at the though of it.

"Hey it's going to be okay. Seirei is a strong girl she takes after her sister on that; she'll get threw this." Soul reinsured her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"But what if she doesn't?" Maka asked. Just then her cell phone went off. It was Spirit texting Maka to let her know to come home soon and that Seirei' surgery was almost done. "I got to go Soul, Seirei's surgery is almost over and I want to be there when she wakes up." Maka said as she got off the swing and started walking.

"Hey Maka" Soul started. "Don't beat yourself up. She will get threw this." He smiled and then left. Maka then started back to Stein's house.

"Maybe she will be okay."


	2. The Unimaginable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirei daughter of Stein and Spirit has a virus on her vocal cords. It is unknown if Stein will be able to save her before it spreads and finds its way to her heart and slowly kills her. Rated M for later chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with a yaoi scene if you don't like just skip it but you wouldn't be reading this if you didn't so Enjoy.

Maka walked inside the house where her sister lived and was still in surgery. She saw her dad sitting on the couch reading the sign language book. Maka walked over to the other couch and sat down. “How much longer?” Maka asked.

“Shouldn’t be long from now.” Spirit replied as he closed the book and handed it to Maka. “You might want to look over this.”

“Alright” Maka replied as she took the book and started reading it. Fifteen minutes passed before Stein came out of the surgery room. “Is Seirei okay!!?” Maka asked almost yelled as she quickly stood up from the couch. She clutched the book close to her waiting for an answer.

“The surgery was a successes she is sleeping right now.” Stein said as he smiled.

Maka put her hand over her heart to calm herself down as if a big burden was lifted off her. “Ummm would it be okay if I went in and just kept an eye on her.” Maka asked as she walked up to Stein.

“Sure that would be fine” “Thanks” Maka then ran over the room where Seirei was resting.

“So she is going to be okay.” Spirit repeated to make sure as he walked over to Stein.

“Yeah she will be fine.” Stein said then kissed Spirit on the forehead.

“What about her voice?” Spirit asked as he pulled Stein closer to him.

“It is unidentified if she will ever be able to talk again.” Stein said as he wrapped his arms around Spirit and rested his head on top of Spirit’s head. Spirit didn’t say anything he just put his arms around Stein and buried his head in Stein’s shoulder trying to hide his tears.

Maka waited for hours until Stein came in to the room. “Maka you should get something to eat.” Stein said.

“But what if she wakes up” Maka said. “I want to be here when she wakes up.”

“You need to eat, Seirei is going to be asleep for a little longer.” Stein said.

“O……kay” Maka said as she and Stein where just about to walk out the door when they heard the sheets on the bed ruffle. They both turned around and they saw Seirei was waking up. Maka quickly ran back over to her. “Seirei?” Maka asked. Seirei rubbed her eyes trying to clear her vision. Then she looked at Maka as she sat up right. She open her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She then gave Maka a worried look.

“How are you feeling?” Stein asked as he walked up to Seirei. Seirei shrugged she didn’t know how else to respond. Just then Spirit then walked in to the room.

“Seirei we bought this for you.” Spirit said as he handed her a bag. Seirei opened it and took out the book. She smiled then started looking threw the book until she found what she wanted to say.

(Thank you) Seirei said in sign language.

“Seirei I also got you something when me and Soul where out on our mission.” Maka said handing the small box to Seirei. Seirei opened the small box then her eyes widen when she saw what was inside the box. It was a necklace it had a charm on it looked just like Seirei’s soul. The charm was blue with painted on blue flames and on a chain. Seirei struggled a little to get around her neck but Maka helped her.

(Thank you Maka) Seirei signed.

“Go back to sleep” Stein said. Seirei nodded as she lied down. “If you need anything just ring the bell.” He said as he put a bell on the nightstand next to her and kissed her forehead goodnight.

“Night Seirei sweet dreams” Maka said then headed out the door fallowing Stein.

(Good night) Spirit said in sign language then kissed her on her head and then walked out the door.

“I’ll be over tomorrow to cheek on how Seirei is doing. Bye professor bye Death Scythe.” Maka said then walked out the door.

“Bye my sweet Maka” Spirit tried to say before she left. Spirit then walked over to the couch and flung himself face first into the pile of cushions obviously exhausted.

“You appear to be exhausted senpai.” Stein said stating the obvious as he walked over to the couch where Spirit was.

“I am” Spirit replied as he sat up his back facing Stein.

“You need to loosen up,” Stein said as he started massaging Spirit’s neck and shoulders.

“Yeah cause it is so easy to relax when your daughter comes out of a life threatening surgery.” Spirit said.

“Well….. I know how to get you to relax.” Stein said as he started kissing Spirit’s neck.

“No Stein not tonight……. I want to keep and eye on Seirei.” Spirit moaned.

“She is fine. She’s sleeping.” Stein whispered into Spirit’s ear as his hand went up under Spirit’s shirt to play with his nipples.

“Ngh Stein….. no” Spirit moaned.

“Yes” Stein said as nibbled on Spirit’s ear.

“Can we at least….. go to the bedroom?” Spirit asked.

“Of course” Stein replied. He let go of Spirit and took his hand to lead him to the bedroom. Stein opened the door to their bedroom, for Spirit and closed it behind them. Spirit got on the bed waiting for Stein to take him. Stein crawled on top of Spirit and kissed him Spirit ached into the kiss opening his mouth for Stein to put his tongue in.

“Stein……” Spirit moaned as he took Stein’s lab coat and shirt off.

“Spirit” Stein whispered in to Spirit’s ear and begins to lick the red head’s neck. Stein then bit down on Spirit’s neck loving the moans Spirit made for him. Stein then took off Spirit’s shirt and traced his tongue down the red head’s chest; tracing over old and new scares. The silver haired man; then started feeling the hardening bulge in Death Scythe’s pants.

“Ahh S-Stein…” The Death scythe moaned and unzipped Stein’s pants not being able to wait any more. Spirit then started to rub Stein’s cock. Stein took off his and Spirit’s pants and underwear and flipped Spirit so he was on his stomach with Stein on top of him. “Mmmmn please Stein….”

“Please what?” Stein said teasing the Death Scythe as he touched his cock to Spirit’s entrance.

“take……. me” Spirit said softly as he gripped the sheets tightly in his hands.

“What was that….?” Stein asked rubbing Spirit’s cock.

“Damn it Stein TAKE ME!” Spirit shouted as he turned his head to look at Stein. His bright blue eyes looked directly into Stein’s green eyes.

“I could never say no to that face.” Stein said as he pushed into Spirit make him moan at the sudden pleasure. Once Stein was completely in Spirit he pulled out leaving only the head in and shoving back in until his thrust became faster and hitting Spirit in the right place. Stein then worked up a steady rhythm. Thrusting harder and faster in the Death Scythe’s sweet spot.

“…… oooh S-Stein….. you f-feel sooo damn good…” Spirit managed to say he gripped the sheets with his hands tighter and buried his face in a pillow trying not to scream to loud. Stein continued at a fast pace and began to stroke Spirit’s member. And picked up the pace hitting Spirit’s sweet spot over and over.

“Damn….. Spirit.” Stein moaned he loved the way Spirit called out his name like that. He grabbed Spirit’s hips to move faster into the Death Scythe. Spirit tried to be quiet, but with Stein’s rhythm becoming faster and harder by this rate they where both close to their climaxes.

“Stein I-I cant……. Hold o-on” Spirit moaned.

“Me ether….” And with that Spirit released all over Stein’s hand. Then Stein came in Spirit and they both where still just for a moment. Spirit then fell onto the bed trying to catch his breath. Stein laded down next to him and lit a cigarette then looked at Spirit. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Spirit said back as he took the cigarette out of Stein’s mouth and took a puff of it before kissing Stein and put it back between Stein’s lips. “Will you go check on Seirei?” Stein took one last puff of his cigarette

“yeah” he put his cigarette out in the ashtray and put some clothes on and went to go check on their daughter. Stein walked to the room where Seirei was sleeping and opened the door just a crack and looked inside. As he was about to leave he heard a bell ring. “Sorry did I wake you?” Stein said as he walked in and sat on the bed. Seirei shook her head for no. “Tomorrow when your feeling better we will take you out for ice cream.” Stein then began to check her stitches around her neck to make sure none were broken.

(Will you read to me daddy?) Seirei said in sign language as she picked up her favorite book and handed it to Stein.

“Alright” Stein said as he took the book and started to read it. When Stein finished the book he looked over and notice Seirei fell asleep with her thumb in her mouth. Stein couldn’t help but smile at the way Seirei slept. “Goodnight Seirei.” Stein kissed her on the forehead and quietly left and went back to his and Spirit’s bedroom. When Stein returned back to his room he found the Death Scythe in a deep slumber. He quietly got in the bed and wrapped his arms around Spirit pulling him in to Stein’s embrace. “Goodnight Spirit” Stein gave Spirit a kiss and started to fall asleep.

In the morning Stein awoke to Seirei shaking him awake. “Morning Seirei” Stein said as he sat up stretching his muscles and turning his screw till it clicked.

(Morning daddy) Seirei replied and; then turning her gaze to Spirit who was still fast asleep. She than begin to shake Spirit awake.

“Five more minutes” Spirit said half asleep as he snuggled into Stein’s chest.

“Wake up Sempai” Stein said brushing Spirit’s red hair out of his face. Spirit’s eyes slowly opened to see his husband and daughter.

“Morning” Spirit yawned. “And how are you feeling?” Spirit asked Seirei.

(Okay) Seirei replied in sign language as she crawled into the gap between her parents.

“Tell you what Seirei why don't you help me start breakfast while sleeping beauty wakes up a bit.” Stein said as he put his glasses on.

“Gee thanks Franken.” Spirit said sarcastically.

“You’re welcome.” Stein said as he smiled. Spirit smiles back and pulls stein in for a kiss. Stein gets out of bed. “Come on Seirei.” Stein says as Seirei holds up her arms to be picked up. As Stein and Seirei walk out Spirit falls back into bed. Spirit falls back asleep; an hour passes and he wakes again. He gets out of bed puts on his pants and walks towards the kitchen. “Morning sleeping beauty” Stein greets Spirit with a smile on his face.

“Oh shut up” Spirit replied jokingly as he went to give Stein a quick kiss. Spirit then looked over to see Seirei cracking eggs.

(Mommy scrambled or sunny side up?) Seirei asked in sign language. Spirit smiled and walked over to Seirei.

“Scrambled.” Seirei then began to scramble the eggs with a whisk. Spirit looked at Stein and asked. “So how is she doing?”

“Everything is fine she’s actually convalescing faster than I anticipated. Which is quite abnormal.” Stein said with a puzzled look on his face.

“How so?” Spirit asked.

“Well she just came out of surgery less than 24 hours ago and she’s acting like nothing has happen. For most people it would take them at least three days to recover from a surgery like that.” Stein said keeping close attention to Seirei.

“That is quite unusual.” Spirit said looking over at Seirei. After they all ate breakfast Spirit went to go get dressed.

“Sempai you need to relax” Stein said as he came into their room to get dressed as well. He hugged Spirit from behind. Spirit smiled “I’ll try”

“Good” Stein kissed Spirit on the cheek and went to put pants on.

“So you don’t have any idea how she recovered to fast?” Spirit asked as he put on his pants.

“Nope but I’m going to find out.” Stein replied and put his shirt and lab coat on fallowed by his glasses.

“Well good luck.” Spirit replied putting on a shirt. “Well anyway Seirei wanted to go to the playground so I’m gonna take her.”

“Ok but keep a close eye on her.” Stein said.

“I will” Spirit said walking out of the room to see Seirei was sitting on the couch ready to go. “Are you ready Seirei?” Seirei quickly got of the couch and ran to the door. “Okay wait for me,” Spirit said speeding up to catch Seirei. They got to the playground and Seirei immediately ran straight toward the swing set and got on. Spirit then started to push her back and forth on the swing.

“Hi Papa” Maka said as she walked up to him and Seirei. “Hi Seirei how are you feeling?” Seirei smiled she didn’t know how to respond knowing she shouldn’t let go of the rope on the swing.

“She’s doing fine Stein actually said she’s healing really fast.” Spirit said.

“Well isn’t that a good thing?” Maka asked.

“It is but it’s unusual to heal that quickly.” Spirit replied. Seirei got off the swing and ran over to the slide.

“I’m glad to see she’s alright, but knowing she never gonna be able to speak again is heartbreaking.” Maka said as she watch Seirei play.

“I know” Spirit said watching Seirei as well just then Soul walk over to them.

“Hey how is Seirei doing?” Soul asked.

“She’s doing fine” Spirit responded still looking at Seirei watching her carefully.

“How cans she being playing? Didn’t she have surgery like a day ago?” Soul asked.

“That’s what we are trying to figure out.” Maka replied to her weapon.

“Its definitely strange.”


	3. Discovering You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirei is now a fourteen years old and has since adapted to sign language. She is a weapon but can't resonate with anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it starts to get good and this chapter will answer some questions. I'm sorry its a short chapter I had to re-write the whole chapter because of my old fucking laptop crashed and lost the original. So enjoy.

Nine years later, Seirei is fourteen years old. She is a long bladed gun sword with the necklace Maka gave her as her keychain at the end of her handle. She has shoulder length red hair and wears a t-shirt with blue jeans and converse shoes. Her best friend, April, is a miester and she has long black hair and purple eyes. She wears an over sized black sweater and shorts. Even though Seirei is a weapon and April is a miester, they are not partners. They are unable to resonate their souls for some unknown reason that even Stein doesn't know.

"Ok try and focus relax your souls." Stein instructed.

Seirei and April both did as he instructed and tried to resonate, but Seirei's handle just ended up burning April's hands.

(No matter what we do we cant resonate!) Seirei signed after she transformed back to her human form.

"Why don't you two take a break." Stein said as he lit a cigarette.

Seirei nodded then she and April went out into the woods.

(Sorry I don't get why we cant resonate.) Seirei signed.

"Its ok, we will figure something out." April said as they explored the woods. Seirei smiled and started to walk across a fallen tree. They sat down on the old fallen tree and signed to each other. Then Seirei froze like she was trying to listen to something. She closed her eyes to concentrate, she was picking up on a soul near them and coming closer. It was a kishin egg. Seirei jumped down to the ground and April followed her.

"Seirei? Whats wrong?" April asked. Seirei looked around the soul was moving so fast she couldn't keep up with where it might be.

(Its a kishin egg) Seirei signed and transformed her arm into a blade. She waited for the kishin to pounce. For a brief moment, which seemed like an eternity to the young girls, the kishin egg finally reveled its self. The kishin launched its self at them with an attack, but Seirei was quicker. She blocked it with her blade and pushed back the kishin then sliced it as a counter attack. The kishin did its best to dodge Seirei's attacks but was caught off guard when it realized Seirei could firer compressed soul waves of her own soul. By the time the kishin saw the blade pointing at him he knew he was dead. She fired and shot him straight though the chest. The kishin's body faded away and all that was left was it's soul. Seirei turned her arm back to normal and went over then ate the soul. Afterwards, she turned around and looked at April.

"Oh my gosh are you ok Seirei?" April asked as she ran over to her. Seirei nodded and smiled to show April she was alright. "Ok lets go back and tell your dad. There aren't supposed to be any kishins out in these woods." April started walking back. Seirei was about to follow her, but she froze again.

"Why didn't you let me handle it? You know we could have easily killed it! And yet you keep me locked away! Why Seirei? WHY DO YOU LOCK ME AWAY!" A voice said that only Seirei could hear.

Seirei covered her ears and mouthed "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You are so annoying!"

April looked back and got a confused look on her face. "Seirei? Are you ok?"

Seirei looked up at her and started running back to her house. April followed her back not sure why Seirei is acting this way.

Stein was still outside smoking his cigarette when he looked up and saw them running towards him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

When they got to him the girls were both out of breath as they both took a moment to breath. "Their was a kishin egg in the woods, but Seirei was able to kill him and eat his soul all on her own." April said.

"Good job Seirei!" Stein said as he smiled to them.

Seirei nodded her head and turned towards April (Lets call it a day.) She signed.

"Alright are you gonna stay the night here tonight?" April asked.

Seirei nodded and went inside. Stein said goodbye to April and went inside as well. Seirei was sitting on the couch while feeling the stitches around her throat.

"Hey if your staying the night let me replace some of your stitches." Stein said and motioned for her to follow him to the examining room. Seirei did so then sat on the hospital bed and put her hair up in a ponytail. Stein started to look at which stitches to replace. He then put a gel like cream to numb the area and began to take out the old stitches and replace them with newer ones. Once he was done with the stitching, he cleaned up her neck and put a bandage around her throat to keep the stitches in place. "See that wasn't so bad now was it."

Spirit came in "Hey how are you feeling?" He asked Seirei.

(Daddy just replaced my stitches so my throat is still a little numb.) Seirei signed.

"She also managed to kill a kishin egg on her own." Stein added on.

"Awesome see I told you all that training would pay off." Spirit said to her.

"You didn't say that I did besides you mostly sleep through training." Stein said and smirked.

"Oh shut up" Spirit said and he crossed his arms and pouted while Seirei giggled.

(I'm going to bed. I'm tired from all the training today.) Seirei signed and got down off the bed.

(Goodnight) Spirit signed to her. She smiled and went to her room.

"April has been telling me Seirei has been acting strange." Stein said as he walked to their bedroom and Spirit followed.

"Really? How so?" Spirit asked as he took off his shirt and went to brush his teeth.

"Well mostly her just screaming at random moments." Stein said as he also took of his shirt.

"Thats not like Seirei." Spirit said.

"I know thats why I want to run some test on her tomorrow." Stein said as he went into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Spirit hugging hims from behind.

Spirit smiled and finished brushing his teeth then turned around and kissed Stein. "Nothing is wrong with her, she is a teenager."

"I know but I just want to make sure." Stein said.

Seirei was in her bed hugging her knees close to her chest.

"So what your just going to ignore me now?" The voice said to her.

(Believe me I've tried to ignore you my whole life.)

"Hey I want to show you something cool come on."

(No you will just get me in trouble again Seke.) Seirei signed.

"Aww come on it will be fun don't you want to see whats behind the door at the end of the hall?" Seke tried to talk her in to.

Seirei didn't respond for a while as she thinking it over. She then got up and picked up her flashlight just in case she needed it. Seirei then went over to her door and peeked outside to make sure her parents weren't in sight. After making sure the cost was clear she tip toed down the very long hall to the last door. Seirei then hesitated to turn the doorknob knowing she was not under any circumstances to open this door.

"Come on just open it." Seke said getting impatient.

She held out her hand to turn the doorknob but it wouldn't turn. (Oh well guess its locked) Seirei signed with a relief as she was about to head back to her room.

"Wait. Check your pocket first."

Seirei froze and put her hand inside her pocket feeling something cold inside. She pulled out the object for it to only be the exact key for that door.

"Now unlock it."

She went to put the key in the keyhole and turned it till she heard a click. Seirei then quietly turned the doorknob and opened the door. Behind the door were stairs going down to the basement she didn't know they had. A part of her was telling her to close the door and go to bed, but another part of her craved to see what was down there. She thought about for a moment before taking a step inside; the door slowly cheeked closed behind her.

"See now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Seke said.

Seirei ignored him and turned on the flashlight as she started walking down the stairs. After a while of walking down the stairs Seirei reached another door. She assumed it would be locked and used the same key to open the door. Seirei opened the door the room was pitch black. Seirei tried to find a light switch. When she found one, she flicked on the switch and the light reveled an old laboratory.

"Wow isn't this cool?!"

(Yeah but… why doesn't dad ever use it?) Seirei signed as she looked around. Their were jars filled with frogs, mice, and possums most likely for dissecting. Then their were jars that had eyeballs, lungs, and what looked like hearts. Starting to get grossed out Seirei looked somewhere else as she turned around to only be greeted by a body. She fell to the floor in shock her eyes fixated on the body. After she calmed herself down she stood up and looked at the body. The body had been contained in a large tank to keep it from decomposing it had and an oxygen mask wrapped around its face as if to keep him alive. He had red hair and pale skin his eyes were closed as if he was in a deep sleep, but Seirei could tell he had no soul. Then she realized their was a plaque that said.

In memory of our son who never got a chance to breathe. I made you this body in case you ever choose to come home. We love you Seke.

Seirei put her hand on the glass.

Brother…


End file.
